A Short Story about Love
by SageTheShipper
Summary: Leo's Dream has finally come true: He has a shot with Jason But when Jason suddenly vanishes, will the Demigods of both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter be able to find him in time?
1. Together For the Very First Time

CHAPTER I.

Leo placed down his hammer as Jason walked into his Cabin, his Electric Blue Eyes and soft Blonde Hair making Leos heart jump in his chest. He'd harbored a secret crush on Jason ever since he'd first laid eyes on him back at the Wilderness School, even though he'd never admit it. Hell, he hadn't even admitted it to himself for the first few months. He'd hit on every girl in sight just to keep the painful truth out of his mind: Jason loved Piper, and would never love him. He'd always be the 3rd wheel, the Lone Wolf.

"Leo, I was wondering if I could talk with you..in private." Jason said before motioning to his cabinmates.

Nyssa gave Jason a wary look before calling the rest of the Hephaestus children out of the cabin to go clean the Forges, leaving Jason and Leo in a deserted cabin, the silence so vast you could hear a pin drop.

Leo took a deep breath and nodded, patting his bed as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed, sitting on it. "Go ahead and talk Jason, that's what bros are for."

Jason smiled slightly as he walked across the cabin, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring closely at the woven quilt covering the mattress, before raising his eyes to meet an expectant Leo, his face full of pure concern. His curly hair moving slightly in the breeze coming from an overhead fan, his arms crossed over the head of the chair.

"Jason? What's going on man, is everything alright?" Leo asked, his brow creasing with each passing second Jason didn't speak.

"Piper and I are done, Leo..I don't know what to do. I…I didn't feel anything when I was with her, It wasn't love to me, there wasn't even attraction there!" Jason spoke, his sadness growing with each word he spoke. Leos own heart breaking with the mounting sadness showing on Jason's face. "I'm confused about _what_ I like Leo. Do you remember when you fell down those stairs, and I caught you?" Jason looked up at Leo, hope in his eyes.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle, how could he forget? He'd been checking systems on the Argo II, and had slipped off of the top step, slick with some Hydraulic Fluid. Jason had caught him, but not before he'd hurt his ankle. Jason had been so kind, wrapping his ankle in a bandage, even placing an Ice Pack on the swelling tissue. But all of this didn't compare to the feeling Leo got when he looked into Jason's piercing eyes. A sense of peace, of caring, and most of all, he felt love…something he had forced himself not to feel since he'd lost his mother. It was to painful. Nevertheless, he had felt it, and he nodded as he looked at Jason.

"Of course I remember. You still need to practice wrapping ankles." Leo said, another chuckle escaping his lips.

Jason laughed lightly. He loved how Leo could break the tension with a simple joke, and his smile, Dear Gods his devilish smile could brighten up a room dominated by the depths of Tartarus itself. I guess he knew why he was so attracted by the Teenager on the chair. Ever since he'd caught Leo on that stairway, he'd finally realized the innate feelings he'd had for Leo, and today, he intended on making them known, the risk that he would be rejected silently gnawing at the back of his mind. Nevertheless, he spoke.

"I've got feelings for you Leo. I..I don't know when they started, but I know they're real. I…I like you, quite a lot. I hope you like me to, because I want to be with you. You're the one who makes me smile, who makes me laugh. I want to be with you, Leo….only you." Jason said with the calmest voice he could muster, watching Leo closely as he did so.

But Leo, Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one person at camp he actually wanted to be with, had just expressed his feelings for him. He had a chance, to not be alone, to be happy, to feel things he hadn't felt since his mother died. He could've done so many things, Jump for joy, scream with elation, hell, he could've tackled him back onto the bed and kissed him right there.

Instead, the darkness that had stayed at the edges of his vision since Jason has started talking rapidly took over, and the last of his vision tilted to the side as the fainting spell took over.

Jason watched in shock as Leo leaned over, falling off of the chair and landing on the floor with a thud, his eyes closed. "Leo?!"


	2. Love in the TIme of the Golden Summer

Chapter II

The new romance between Leo and Jason took the camp by storm. Piper was happy for them, and even supported them. Percy and Annabeth held a secret party to celebrate their relationship.

As for Leo and Jason themselves, it was quite a whirl. It took a few weeks to get the kissing issue straightened out. Leo was embarrassed that he'd fainted at the sudden admission, but Jason just chuckled. They both were happier than they had been in quite a while.

They spent nights at the beach, walking barefoot along the shoreline of Long Island Sound, which was quite a good thing for Leo, it helped him keep cool. When things got a little heated, he heated up, once, even catching fire, much to the surprise of Jason.

Thankfully for Leo, he wasn't the only one with a power that got a little out of control during the heated moments of their relationship. Jason had accidentally shocked him a few times with small amounts of Electricity, and secretly, Leo enjoyed it. But he enjoyed a lot of things about Jason. His smile, his hair, which Jason let grow. He could write a list of things that he loved about Jason. This was the relationship he'd always dreamed of, and now it was true. These last two months had been the best of Leo's life.

And now, laying in the sand, watching the stars overhead, their hands intertwined, Leo was content, smiling, half focused on the stars, half focused on the boy laying next to him.

"Hey, Jason," Leo asked, tilting his head so he faced Jason as he talked. "Do you...want to go back to your cabin? I'm getting a little tired."

Jason smirked and turned his head toward Leo. "Are you sure you're tired, or do you want to have a little fun." He said nonchalantly, as if it were a simple normal thing to say. Even though it was, at least for them.

Leo gave out a small sigh, a slight blush filling his cheeks, which made Jason's heart flutter. "Actually, I don't want to do that tonight Jay..not again. I still feel a bit bad about burning your back. Maybe we can just cuddle."

Leo looked at Jason, a small smile forming across his face, making Jason think of that impish grin, the grin of Leo's signature brand of up-to-no good, and placed a hand on Leo's chest.

"Nothing would make me happier Leo, nothing at all."

As Leo lay in Jason's bunk in Cabin I, Jason sound asleep behind him, Leo couldn't help but think about all the literal steamy, sparky nights they'd spent here, and the moments in Leo's room under Cabin IX, where they could be as loud as they wanted.

He chuckled slightly, as Jason's arm crossed over Leo, resting on his bare chest.

"Mi Cielo," whispered Leo, a small smile on his face. "My mother would've loved you...I wish you could have met her. As for me, I do love you, and I never want this to end.

Leo closed his eyes, the last sight he saw were the stars on the ceiling of Cabin I swirling about, the last thing he remembered, was the feel of Jason's hand on his chest, and his soft breath on the back of his neck, before soft sleep overtook him.


	3. The Taking

Chapter III.

Jason awoke to the sound of the Cabin Door opening, and he instantly sat up, holding a small dagger in one hand. He scanned to room, only to realize the door wasn't opened, and no one was in the cabin. No one but Leo, who was still peacefully asleep next to him, a small smile on his face, which aroused Jason, just a bit more than the fact that his boyfriend was in nothing but gym shorts. And all Jason could think was how lucky he was to have him, and how much he didn't want this to end.

When Jason looked at his watch, he frowned. It was nearly 6:30am. The camp would be waking up soon, and Jason had first dibs on the Showers. He leaned over and gently kissed the sleeping hispanic teen on his left Temple, brushing a bit of his curly hair behind those elfish ears...the ears that Jason could play with for hours. Hell, he would love to have just one day with Leo in a nice Hotel room without being distracted.

Nevertheless, he dutifully gathered his bathing materials and walked to the door of the cabin and opening the door, before stepping out into the brisk morning air. He turned around, and with a small smirk on his face, whispered back into the cabin.

"I'll be back soon my love. Sleep tight."

As he walked across the green between the cabin, listening to the birds singing in the trees, hearing the first signs of life in the other cabins, and having a brief chat with Hestia at the Hearth, he continued into the showers, still pondering on whether he had actually seen his Cabin door open, and then close, as he had conversed with the Goddess. The water was hot, just the way he liked it. It definitely reminded him of Leo, which did nothing to help with his still heightened sense of arousal..of pure want for his boyfriend. He decided to take care of that need first, knowing after he had released onto the shower wall that he could always have his fun with Leo.

After his shower, as he dried off, he heard the door open and close behind him. As he turned around, expecting to see Leo, his heart dropped, and his stomach tightened, a figure clad in a black, hooded robe stood in the doorway.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Leo demanded, not daring to express the fear he felt.

"You don't need to know that, Son of Jupiter, all you need to know, is that you will never see your beloved again." The robed figure spoke, its voice metallic and cold.

Shivers ran down Jason's spine, only one person on his mind: Leo.

"What have you done with Leo?" Jason spoke, the hesitation in his voice clearly visible.

"It's not what I've done with the Son of Hephaestus. It's what I'm about to do to you." The voice said.

Before Jason could say a word, a swirling ball of light appeared in the figures hand, expanding outward with such force that he turned away, afraid it would blind him, when the ground beneath their feet gave way, and Jason let out a final, blood curdling scream, which drowned out the collapse around him.

Within minutes, the entire camp was standing on the Green, questions being thrown into the air like caps at a High School Graduation.

Percy and Annabeth were standing at the head of the crowd, with Chiron and Mr. D, looking at the collapsed ruins of the bath houses. 

"It felt like an Earthquake, Chiron." Percy said, worry in his voice.

"It was more than that..the entire camp shook." Annabeth added, her fingers around her camp necklace.

And then, with a collective gasp, the crowd's noise died, as a skinny boy with pale skin and dark eyes held up a single, purple item. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief, Percy instinctively wrapping his arm around her, and Piper, who had been standing in the row behind Percy and Annabeth, put a hand over her mouth, a silent sob making her body shake. Nico diAngelo, holding the Purple Camp Jupiter shirt, bowed his head out of both respect, and profound sadness.

The attention shifted when a door closed behind them, and, as a collective group, they turned to see a curly haired boy in a white shirt and pants, with his tool belt secured around his waist, standing on the porch of Cabin I.

Nico put the shirt down almost immediately, but it was too late. Leo had seen the item. Only two words were spoken. And they were spoken with such devastation, worry, and despair, that no one dared speak. And no one dared step forward.

Leo took in a sharp breath, and asked once again, even though he knew the answer, with a pang of pain in his voice, and tears forming in his eyes, but determined, nonetheless.

"Where's Jason?"


	4. Searching for that which can't be found

_**A/N~~**_I know these are short chapters..but the main chapters will be the chapters following these, so expect long ones.

CHAPTER 4

Leo searched for hours, hoping it wasn't true. But with each passing minute, his hope diminished, as if Pandora's Pithos was cracked, and hope itself was draining from the world. When he'd started to search the cabins, no one stopped him, not even Clarisse.

He was downright frantic, but, nonetheless, Jason was nowhere to be found. After Leo realized this, he sulked back to Cabin 9, and into his personal lair. Lying in his bed, he let the tears flow..he'd lost another person he'd loved.

That night, Chiron called an emergency meeting of all the counselors. To everyone's surprise, Thalia showed up. And it was obvious that she'd been crying by the puffiness of her eyes. It had become clear, later in the day that Jason was not dead, but he was not safe.

Apollo had made it a point to stop by the camp and relay to Chiron and Mr. D what he had seen, and it was not good.

Now, with the Counselors gathered around the Ping-pong table, Apollo sadly retold what he'd seen for the second time. With each word he spoke, the faces around the table grew dimmer, shallower, and darker. Leo's face grew worried. The Hooded figure, piercing scream, and that horrible earthquake-like movement as the bath-house disappeared.

Leo now knew it was true. His beloved Jason was gone..there was no getting him back...not here.

As sweet Nyx fell across the earth, and the cover of night was thick, Leo left his cabin and headed for Bunker 9, where the Argo II was safely docked. As he opened the Bunker, the leaves rustled behind him, making him half jump, as he turned to see Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico standing there.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Leo whispered, a bit stunned.

"We could ask you the same question Leo." Nico said, not bothering to lower his voice as he continued.

"But I think you know why we're here..and it's the same reason you're out here. You're gonna go look for Jason, aren't you?" Nico finished.

Leo frowned as he walked into the bunker. "You all aren't going to stop me from going..I...I need him." He held back tears as he spoke the words, lowering his head down so his curls hid his eyes.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and instead of pulling away, he looked up to see Frank, a look of pure empathy on his face.

"We aren't here to stop you dude. We're here to help you. So..Supreme Commander of the Argo II, tell us what to do." A smile crossed Frank's face as he spoke.

And with that sentence, Leo's resolve hardened tenfold. He looked up, intent on leaving, and gave to order to prepare for takeoff. Within minutes, They were flying over Long Island Sound, the lights of Camp Half Blood slowly turning into fireflies behind them.


End file.
